With the development of terminal consumer electronic products, more and more electroacoustic transducers, in particular, moving-coil electroacoustic transducers are widely applied. It is well known that the sound generating principle of the moving-coil electroacoustic transducer is that the acoustic coil applied with an alternating current signal is forced to vibrate in the magnetic field so as to cause the vibration diaphragm to generate sound. When the electric current flows through the acoustic coil, a varying magnetic field with the same frequency as the audio signal will be generated around the acoustic coil. The magnetic field generated by the acoustic coil and the magnetic field generated by the magnetic circuit system will act with each other so that the acoustic coil generates vibration deviating from the vertical direction, thereby generating biased vibration and resulting in distortion of the vibration system, which makes the operation of the vibration system unstable.
At present, the moving-coil electroacoustic transducer applied in electronic products such as LCD. PDP is generally designed as bar-shaped in order to ensure thinness of the terminal product design, and is designed With a acoustic coil support for ensuring effective length of the acoustic coil at the magnetic circuit portion, and is disposed with anti-biased vibration means such as plucked members, meanwhile the deformation problem of the long axis edges of the acoustic coil support needs to be considered. The coil framework design of the traditional structure cannot be balance the performance requirements of above said design, and a relatively complicated process and/or design is generally required.
So, it is necessary to make further improvement to said moving-coil electroacoustic transducer of the traditional structure so as to avoid said detect.